


Fathers

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [57]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is Poe's adoptive kid, Dad AU, Father's Day, M/M, Mpreg, Snoke is Hux and Kylo's kid, background jedistormpilot, mpreg kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Leia has a little Father's Day party at her house, and Kylo can't think of an excuse for them not to go.





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short lil Father's Day thing !  
> Decided to do mpreg kylo since I haven't in so long lmao

**Fathers**

Hux had completely forgotten that Father's Day existed until Kylo surprised him after they had a child. It seemed the man really enjoyed holidays and any excuse to celebrate ones that didn't bring up bad memories, and was glad to finally be able to celebrate this one without remembering either of their subpar fathers.

The first celebration in Snoke's life was in the hospital, where he was finally allowed to hold him for the first time. Kylo had already called him out of work just for a full visiting day, because he knew Hux was unhappy with the fact that he rarely got off work early enough to go see their baby. It was an extra surprise that Snoke had gotten healthy and strong enough to be able to leave his little container and be held for a few minutes by each of them.

He'd hidden the video Kylo took of him because he was ashamed of it, though Kylo always managed to dig it out from wherever he'd hid it. 

Kylo's mother kept trying to invite them over to the little family party she threw every year on Father's Day, and they'd avoided it for two years. On the second year, Snoke had been sick and needed their attention at the hospital, so Leia let them pass. However, Snoke was doing fine now, and they couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Fingers?" Snoke wiggled all of his fingers for Kylo, who was desperately trying to think of an excuse not to go. The toddler was completely fine, all of his usual issues were calm, and he wasn't in any pain or discomfort. None of his joints were acting up, and he'd eaten his whole breakfast without a hassle, even the parts he usually didn't enjoy eating.

"He's perfectly fine, Ren, try something else. Is your morning sickness acting up?"

"I feel great," Kylo lamented. "It's been wearing off ever since I hit 16 weeks. Mom would be able to tell by my voice if I was nauseous or not. She'd never believe you, either."

"There's no danger at the party?"

"Everything's safe and she took care to provide a meals that meets my needs. If only we hadn't told her I was pregnant."

"Your cousin?"

"No longer has any hard feelings towards me."

"Hm. Your mother knows my father hates me, so she'd never believe us if we said we were visiting him. Snoke, do you want to eat some icecream?"

"We're not making him purposefully ill!" Kylo clutched Snoke to his chest. The toddler squirmed unhappily, making a frustrated noise. "That's unnecessary suffering!"

"Fine." He wouldn't actually do it anyways. "Then I guess we're going. I suppose I could argue with your mother until she wants us to leave."

"Punch my dad?"

"You have a scar from your cousin, I don't want one too. Besides, someone would try to fight me, and then you'd get caught in the middle. You're not allowed to do that, or else the baby isn't going to last past today, because your family doesn't know when to quit."

Kylo's horrified expression and Snoke's protest at an even tighter hold confirmed that he would behave.

-

The little party wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be. Instead of there being angry tension between Kylo and his cousin, Rey was much more interested in trying to get Snoke and her adopted child BB to bond. BB was very hyper, but did their best to settle down and play with Snoke, who had no interest in moving off of Kylo's lap or playing any games.

Snoke transferred over to Hux's lap when Kylo went off to find a snack. The toddler wanted to chew on Hux's watch instead of playing some kind of clapping game with his cousin. Hux let him, knowing it was clean. He'd made sure to wipe it off earlier for this exact reason.

"He doesn't play much, huh?"

"No. He's not fond of social interaction. He only likes Ren and I."

"I like everybody!" BB announced, smiling wide. "Unless they're mean!"

Kylo returned, hands empty. "Mom said lunch is going to be done in five minutes."

"Your mother is cooking?"

"No. Uncle Luke and Chewie are. Mom just decides what they cook is watching over them."

-

Snoke wasn't as interested in eating lunch as he had been with breakfast. He just wanted to get attention. Hux managed to get him to eat a little bit, the squishier cooked vegetables going over better than the bits of bread and meat. Snoke hated chewing things, not used to it at all. He was happier drinking out of his sippy cup when Hux offered it.

While Snoke focused on slowly drinking his juice, Hux ate his lunch. Kylo was already part way through his. He was always extra hungry on days his morning sickness was absent.

BB was on Poe's lap, babbling away at their adoptive father in between bites of food. Poe was listening intently, looking down at them. A piece of lettuce landed on their head and Poe laughed as BB dramatically pretended as if it was a grave wound. He wiped their forehead clean, snickering. BB pouted.

After everyone but the kids were done eating, Kylo clinked the side of his glass. "Okay! We're all gathered here today to celebrate the great fathers in this family. Obviously, Hux- Don't roll your eyes, Rey, I saw that. He's always there for Snoke even with his busy job, and even though he'll deny it, he cried when he first got to hold Snoke, and I know Poe teared up when he got BB, but it was full on crying that I have on video, to show after this-"

"Stop finding that wretched thing!"

"Poe, you're obviously doing something right with your little goblin." BB didn't know what a goblin was, so they happily repeated that they were one. "They're not dead yet and haven't burnt down the house with that lighter they keep pulling out around Finn, who's also doing an okay job in goblin-raising as the second father in your parenting trio. And Uncle Luke, even though you abandoned Rey for the longest time, you're doing a great job making up for it these past few years, and I know she's forgiven you." He finished, taking Snoke from Hux. 

Leia gave him a look. "You're forgetting someone."

"Oh, right." Kylo looked at Han and Chewbacca. "Uncle Chewie, you did a really great job in raising Cousin Lowbacca into a fine young man."

"Ben." Han frowned.

Kylo refused to acknowledge him. "Cheers to the five fathers at this table!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this, I'll decide later lmao  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
